Coraline The Beldam Returns The Hunt For The Skeleton Key
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: It had been a year sence Coraline had fought the beldam and free the ghost children but when she starts having strange dreams and visions she and Wybie go and investigate to see if they are real and what to expect on sunday at midnight.
1. A Year Of Peace

Chapter One A Year of Peace

It had been a year seen Coraline had fought the beldam and freed the three ghost children her two friends finally came and Wyborne became another addition of the group. It was rare now days to see the cat she would often feed it a little of what her dad cook in a way it was also a part of the group. They would travel around town, hang out it an ice-cream soda bar and pulled pranks in school which sometimes resulted in them getting into detention. Coraline often wonder if she should tell her two closet friends about the beldam but remembered how Wybie reacted to it was the only thing in her mind to hold her back she didn't want her friend thinking she's crazy and seeing that the beldam was permanently locked away in her mind it was all. It was the last day of school and time seem to flow by slow however Coraline and her friends were planning to leave with a bang for they had put party bombs in the school lockers and when the finale school bell rang, POW flashes of light exploded sparkles and small ribbon spread all over the school so much so that when the students and teachers had left they were most of them wear nearly covered .

The gang ran to Coraline house as fast as they could in order to avoided getting caught. "That was the best one yet "Wybie laughed. "You got that right I wished I could have seen the principle face" Coraline responded " bet he's covered like every other teacher" Anna jump a few step down the stairs " it's nice to be out of these stuffy uniforms for a while wouldn't you say so looper?" John hopped on the rail and slide with a spin while up the stairs to hear room. Starting today no more pencils, books, and the most boring part of all the teachers. Her parents were sometimes annoyed when Coraline and her friends came with all that noses, Hey mom, dad, is all right if the gang could sleep over tonight.

Seeing the opportunities "all right but just keep the nose down or them going home". So for rest of the day while doing their best to make sure they don't disturb Coraline parents they went out into town and when they had to come band they play outside in the dark watch T.V shows and movies until they got so bored to the point in eleven they were all fast asleep


	2. A Warning Nightmare

Chapter Two A Warning Nightmare

When Coraline was fast asleep she dreamt that she was in here house or so she thought. The blue boy in the picture was happily eat his ice-cream which immediately made Coraline realized that she was in the other mother world Coraline started to quietly panic and searched around for the little door however she was stop and felt suddenly calm when she heard a spiritual and ringing voice a voice of an angel but not the voices of the ghost children. A bright white ghost girl with pure white hair, bright blue eyes with golden wings and a kimono dress from what it seem to be made from a flowing rainbow and golden flower prints stood in the middle of the room. "It's all right she cannot see or hear us" she assured Coraline. she walk a little closer before the girl move her eyes hinting Coraline where to look before they both turn to the beldam. She was humming her tune while on her left was a boiling pot and on her right a pile of keys she pick some up and drop them all into the pot and use a pick to scoop up one particular key it gave off a short glow "soon my dear will meet again and then we will finally be together "she gave off a sinister chuckles before she and room disappeared.

Coraline then found herself in the dream where she last saw the ghost kids along with the angel. The sprit gave a warning that sounded more like riddle "once the first key reopens the door the evil will return to finish the past, with the revenge complete their will be no one to stop her quest, families will have lost ones they deeply love, beware of the hand once it gets free from its prisons a darkness will refill its own prison and no child will be safe". The sprit disappeared soon after that the world seem to spiral as Coraline saw multiple vision of the beldam door open and people mainly children screaming in terror and parents including hers weeping mightily. Coraline woke up gasping in shock and horror cold sweat running her head her heart pounding she look around as she saw two of her friends sound asleep and turn her head and saw that it was three a.m. in the morning she tried to go back to sleep still in fear from the nightmare unknown to Coraline Wybie had also woken up watch.

Coraline he was concerned and for her and feel back to sleep wondering why she had woken up so harshly. The black blue eyed cat look at Coraline as well he knew what she had just seen and as time runs out he knew they would only get stronger and Coraline was in danger all over again along with many other children and this time she was going to need as much help as possible.


	3. A Strange Morning

Chapter Three A Strange Morning Feeling

Coraline woke up feeling dreadful still haunted by the nightmare Coraline looked around to see her friends still asleep. She got up walked around them and snuck down stairs she checked the small door on the wall which was collecting a lot of dust and checked to see if it was loose." Worried that she is coming back?" Coraline turned it was Wybie he apparently had been following her. "why did you ask?" Coraline respond with a bit of a sassy tone "because you haven't been near the door for a whole year and looked pretty spooked just before I asked".

Coraline didn't know how to respond then she decided to tell him the dream "are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" "it felt so real and most dreams and nightmares I forget very easily but not this one I can still remember It clearly" "So what you're saying is you think you had a vision?" "I don't know "well just get so hung up about it otherwise it might get into your head and become an obsession ". Coraline thought about it a little a decided that Wybie was right besides she lock her up and threw away the key literally case closed so she decided to shake it off "you're right it was just a nightmare I shouldn't let that witch get into my head and with that Coraline went off to prepare to the carnival her parents promise to drop her and her friends off to but she and Wybie was still a little nervous and the cat gave a watchful stare.


	4. Behind The Hall Of Mirrors

Chapter Four what's Behind the Mirror House

Coraline looked out of the window thinking of how much fun she will have while still trying to block out last night. When they had finally arrived Coraline parents pull their entrains bracelets "all right" Charlie jones began to explain "here's how the deal we will pick u up at eight when the fireworks are done we will pick you guys up to go home don't spend it all on junk because that money is mainly for dinner and above all stay out of trouble". Coraline and friends barely listen and as soon as they got their bracelets and money they head straight to the rides and game Coraline went on the roller-coaster and the tiltawhlire in hope to win a bet of who would not blow chucks first the last one clean wins. Coraline was heading to the dead drop ride she decided to go through the hall of mirrors as a short cut. Their mirrors as well of thousands of different shape and sizes she started to play around a little before one of the mirrors showed here with button eyes. Coraline looked again and didn't see button eyes Coraline decided to leave quickly when she saw the other mother in one of the mirrors beside her.

She began to reach out to Coraline and Coraline quickly ran away all the way to a dead end she then saw her parents and her friends including the other Wybie which was her first real and short friend sense she moved. they at first smile and waved at her giving a friendly comfort feeling but then they'd change into the evil other Miss Forcible, Miss Spinks, and Bobinsky as well as her other parents. They lunged out at here but Coraline dodge them and ran looking for the exit .When she ran to the center of the halls at first she saw nothing and then she saw a light to right and then knew that was the way out but on her left she heard rats squeaking and saw red eyes glowing darkness forming into shape of hand the hands look like they belong to something wicked like a witch they approached her fast ready to grab her. Coraline was completely terrified she dash towards the light her heart pounding she completely out of breath but she didn't care she ran as fast as she could until burst through the exit and on to the outside and nearly bump into Wybie who had heard her from the outside. "Coraline what happen in there? "Wybie look at her with shock and confusion Coraline look back and saw nothing no hands, rats, or even red glowing eyes after a while Coraline said it was just my mind playing tricks that's all anyway we still have a bet to finish and she ran towards the dead drop ride.

But Wybie watch her with concern he had a strong suspicion of what Coraline saw and wondered if it was the end or if it would get worse either way he then had a feeling that Coraline wasn't just dreaming and as he followed in the mirror house where through the exit opening the face of the other mother watch them both disappear into the crowd with a dark sinister smile


	5. The Second Warning

Chapter Five The Second Warning

well. When they came Coraline and the angel were on opposites of the well. Coraline looked down and the lid of the well began to give a glow before it rose up and moved aside. The angel lend down hinting her to take a look Coraline looked deeply into the well when she heard a clicking sound of needles then she back off and jump as the beldam hand wet and rust held the key a crawled straight to the pink palace. Coraline chased after it and tried to catch it but she trip and the angel appeared beside her Coraline looked out the window still shaken a little by the hall of mirrors experience her parents started to get a little concern Coraline had been acting strange since the night of the last day of school. "Wybie told us that you ran out of the hall of mirrors terrified did something Happen? "Mel asked her daughter Coraline wasn't paying attention so Charlie then tap Coraline on the shoulder "hey is everything ok you been awfully quiet since you left".

Oh it's nothing but Coraline knew that she was lying first she had a nightmare that the beldam had made one particular key out of many other keys and who was that angel and what did she mean by that warning and even just now when she was starting to have fun and feel better she had a waking nightmare that the beldam was trying to get her through the mirrors. Coraline didn't even complain about her dad's gross dinner liver and sausage spaghetti she just pick through it. Charlie and Mel was even more concern shock and concern this was definitely strange behavior especially for her. Coraline decided to go to bed a little early and they agreed that it might do some good but it didn't. When Coraline had fallen asleep that same angel appeared before her. Coraline found herself lying on the outside of the pink palace. The angel reached down to her and pulled her up and then she walk towards the garden.

"Wait who are you and what did you mean the last time and is this real?!. Coraline scuffle on the ground a before catching up to the angel but she did not answer at first, she just lead Coraline to the well. The lid began to give off a dark aurora as it move once the open the a hand made of rust sowing needles climbed out of the well and crawled like a very fast spider to the pink palace. They both knew that it was going for the door Coraline tried to stop it but the Angel put her hand on her shoulder and said "this isn't real yet" .She watch as the hand faded into once it came close to the apartment the then sprit point to the sky "once the moon is full on midnight of the beginning of the new she will be strong enough to break free and once she has her key she can complete the ultimate key that will access to her new power you must be ready" then the angel gave her that find it triangle she could have sworn the beldam destroyed "look under your pillow and it will be there".

The angel disappeared soon after that the apartment became old and moldy and everything seem to looked dead When Coraline looked down in the pond she saw herself with bottom eyes and the shock woke her up it was still night She got up to see the moon it wasn't full yet. She looked at her calendar it was Wednesday "thank goodness" she thought to herself but Coraline knew that she was running out of time and she had to investigate further if she wants to sleep peacefully again


	6. The Search For Answers Begins

The Search for Answers Begin

Coraline began her day as usual morning routine before heading to Wybie house once she got there she told him about the second dream Wybie started to get worried and curious. "That's the third dream had and they seem to be getting worse by little maybe they are trying to tell to you something". Coraline just thought of something "I liked to know where the other mother came from in the first place maybe we can find the answers if we look into the history of the pink palace" of course neither of them like the idea because they wanted to school like activities. Coraline would use her either one of her parent's computers but they are going anywhere, she couldn't wait for them to leave, and besides they are ninety-five percent of the time on their computers when they are on the verge of completing a project anyway. Coraline hopped on the back of Wybie then rode off to finds the answers the beldam and her dreams.

When they'd arrive to the library it was one disappointment after another they look up the residents, the pink palace history nothing, they even look up old legend book based on her town and none where about the was about to give up when she found a book that dates back during the Salem witch trials. When Coraline open it to her surprise she had found a story based on the pink palace. "Wybie Wybie I found something!" Wybie rush towards Coraline and saw the chapter in the book they flipped the pages and saw a picture of a woman who like exactly like the beldam with a bitter look and on the next page a beautiful couple with a boy who look exactly like the ghost boy Coraline had freed a year back. Coraline and Wybie gave each other shock and exciting glances. They decided to bring the book home with them in case they needed it.

"Maybe we should tell Anna and john about this". "no way you didn't believe it the first time you heard it what makes you think they would" Wybie couldn't find a way to counter Coralines protest. Coraline then just remembered something the finding triangle she slips under the pillow she went to go check and was glad to find it was still there. She put it in her explorer bag for safe keeping. For the rest of the Coraline as they find ways to avoid boredom and endure Charlie's gross cooking Coraline mind focus on what that book may tell and is it really about the beldam and if it's true.


	7. The Hidden Story Of Greta

The Hidden Story Of Greta

During the late sixteen-hundreds there lived 2 twin sisters Greta and Muriel. Muriel was a true beauty, blond with blue eyes and was a friend to all. Greta however, was the opposite of that she was a wicked witch both in body and in mind. Greta despised her sister with great envy despite being treated equally she felt that Anna was always preferred by everyone. Greta also had dark secrets hidden in her room and never allowed not even the house maid to come in she lock it every time she left.

One day a handsome young warrior named Cedric came to town he was tall raven hair and was well groomed unlike most men, he was wounded from the war that going in the country. When he had reached the twins home on a horse the family immediately tended to his wounds. Greta saw him and wanted him to herself but when he met Muriel they fell in love at first site. Greta tried to win his heart but he only saw her as a friend, when he would take Anna out romantic dates Greta would sometimes follow the more they bond the more Greta hated her sister. One day Cedric asked Muriel for her hand in marriage Muriel accepted with great joy Anna told Greta even though she already knew by spying and to her that was the last straw.

Greta secretly began to plot her revenge her idea was to make Muriel suffer and die and then win the heart of her long love. The first time she tried she snuck into their new home and tried to take Muriel while they were sleeping and throw her into the well nearby. Cedric woke up and chased Greta away before she had the chance. When the officers began to investigate Greta knew it was not safe and moved to another home and became a maid for another family. Greta grew to hate Cedric as well, because of not only for ruining her plans but for choosing Anna over her and it developed into hatred towards families' altogether.

One day while shopping Greta meet up with Muriel and Cedric and found out that they had a daughter together. They named her Mary she was sweet young and as beautiful as her mom she was delighted to meet her aunt. Greta saw this as an opportunity for another plan, the war was getting worse people were being called away by law to serve in the army as soldiers or nurses. Muriel and Cedric had to go soon and asked her to watch over Mary while they were gone she gladly accepted. Muriel and Cedric would be gone for months and when they came home they only stay for a week this made Mary lonely but work to Greta's advantage.

One year before they could come home for her birthday their camp was attacked by the enemy and they both were reported missing. Greta decided to make two button eye dolls of her parents witch made her happier she eventually made one that looked like her. Greta bonded with Mary she fed her with the meals of her choice, she played with her, gave her constant gifts but it was never enough. Greta even fed Mary with lies making her believe that her parents had left her Mary eventually was starting to believe her and her heart was breaking. One night on a full moon Greta pulled Mary out of her bed and led her into her secret room and they never came back out.

The town notice this and from time to time knocked on their door from time to time but it never was answered it eventually became concerning. Muriel and Cedric had finally returned from the war and was finally able to take Mary back but when they went to the family Greta was working for thinking she would be there for work they'd found that Greta had not been at work for days. The entire town got suspicious and worried so two officers came along with the families. They at first knocked but when it wasn't answered enough they'd finally decided to break the door down. They search around, the house was empty except for furniture and covered with dust and cob webs they called out for them but they never answered.

They searched around until they had finally found lock door in Greta's bedroom. They searched around for the key but never found it so they slammed the door down. When they walked in they were shocked and horrified at what they saw witchcraft everywhere. Symbols all over the wall, ingredients of all sorts, candles, and in the center of it a book stand holding a spell book. The book was open on a page that explained the spell of eternal life they cleansed the house and the entire town searched all over the areas for any signs of Mary and Greta but they were never seen again. Muriel fell into despair and endless guilt for leaving her child for so long which in turn became a sickness Muriel died months later Cedric had followed her in death two years later knowing that their child was taken by a witch they thought and loved as family.


	8. Learning From History Solving Pieces

Learning From History, Solving Pieces

Coraline and Wybie were shock and sad for Mary and her parents the turn a page and saw picture of Greta and her sister family. Greta looked like the beldam except more human; Mary looked like the Angel she was seeing witch made her wondered. Hey Wybie look up Greta some more I want to be sure if this true or not. Wybie went to a computer and type up Greta's full name and found document with pictures hey Coraline it is true come here look Coraline went to the computer Wybie was on. They the place Mary and Greta had been last seen it was the pink palace originally it wasn't pink it was just a white normal house.

"According to the document the person who lived there before Greta gave it to for a trade when he was going to a place for retirement" Wybie began to explain. "Your parent's room was hers and your room was Mary's". "Back then there were stairs that lead up to where mister b lives now and that where they found the witchcraft". "So why aren't they connected now" ask Coraline asks. 'Years of remodeling, after her parents died they were buried in solitary stone cemetery they left a marker between the parents since she was never found".

Coraline looked at the date June 20th Sunday, Coraline looked up the date on the laptop for this year June 20th the same Sunday, Mary disappeared on the exact same day and it was getting closer." Hey what happen to the spell book Greta had"? "Who know it was hundreds of years ago Coraline that book could be destroyed for all we know". Coraline move Wybie aside and type up the spell book she and ironically found that it was in that it was in that it was in was in this library in the oldest book section. She went to check it out. It took her thirty minutes but she found it at the same time the library was closing so she checks it out much to her displeasure. They went to Wybie house to avoid her dads cooking them flipped around pages to see what Greta was using.

They flipped pages for hours and they were getting bored and frustrated "uggh I wish we knew what we were looking for" surprisingly the book flipped pages by itself like the wind had blown on it but the windows were closed. It flipped to a certain page Making Life Holders. It explained how the spell worked the buttons bind peoples souls to a certain item of the casters choice, it also explained that the more souls she collects the stronger the magic is, and it was recommended toward young people since there is strongest. They tried flipping to the next page only to discover it had been ripped out, which was very disappointing.

Wybie felt at what was left of the ripped "it feels like a bit been ripped for a long time" Wybie stated. Coraline wondered if Greta ripped it out and what was on it. Felt like she was getting closer to her answers all she had to do was put it all together .if the beldam was Greta Mansfield and the angel was Mary how did she appear in her dreams and what so special about Sunday. Coraline thought about it for the rest of the day.

They ate dinner, watched TV and played Wybie video game finally it came to her. "Hey I bet that's when she's at her strongest you know once a year bonus deals". Coraline started to explain but Wybie was confused "I bet that's when her magic is strongest because it's the anniversary on how it started bet that's when she going to use that key to not only to open her door but to finish that new key she was making so she open any other door anywhere she wants". "But what about the angel" Wybie asked Coraline thought about that and then came up with a theory "I bet that also when her spirit is strongest because it the same day of her death also because she's weak because of the souls she lost and she trying to warn me so I can stop it". "So what do we do" Wybie asked Coraline walked around the floor a little before answering "we need to make sure that hand never leaves that well on Sunday we are going to guard the well and make sure she can't climb out".

Wybie wanted to make sure Coraline knew what she was doing so he asked her some of questions. "How are we go to guard it exactly, what should we bring, and what do we do if something goes wrong"? Coraline went into and deep thought for a while before answering "your grandma doesn't mind you camping"? She asked no he responded well "we'll camp near the well and guard it from there when bring find it objects and weapons and survival gear in case something goes wrong". Wybie thought about that it was still questionable but it seems like an idea." Okay I hope it will be worth it" he told her. Coraline hoped so too she didn't want to look like a fool.


	9. The Night Comes Miscalculation

The Night Comes Miscalculation

It was Saturday June 19th Coraline was anxious she didn't know if her plan was going to work or if it was necessary and yet it felt so real but also felt like she missed something. Time seems to flow by slow and things were quiet, too quiet. Her parents notice her odd behavior normally they didn't pay much attention thinking it would just go away but it been going for a while. Charlie spoke up "has something been wrong lately"? Coraline wasn't paying attention Mel shook her a little "hey everything okay"? Coraline had to come up with a excuses "no I'm just thinking of our camping trip Wybie and I had planned that's all" her parents were still worried.

Coraline packed things early the find it triangle, plant cutters, small plastic balls, and a slingshot. She stared at the calendar. Things were still quiet and the world seemed still until she heard a meow at the window. It was the black cat he swiped his paw on the window wanting to come in hey you can since her coming to can you? The cat looked around in a protective way you can sleep in here if you like. The cat gladly accepted since it was going to rain tonight and it climbs up in to Coraline bed with her.

Coraline was sleeping peacefully for a while when the angel appeared before her. The angel appeared to be very nervous "you have to wake now"! she told Coraline in a desperate tone. Coraline couldn't really understand it was a Saturday night wasn't it then Coraline remember something she wanted to ask "are you Mary, Muriel and Cedric daughter". The angel gasped, eyes widen Coraline saw and felt that it was true but little did she realize the danger of that question. "She might be listening" she warned but it was too late two shadowed hand appeared grabbed the angel from behind and dragged her off. Coraline leaped to save her but she was already pulled into what seem like small crystal ball.

Coraline woke up in shock she looked around at her clock it was midnight on the dot. She looked outside the storm had an opening the moon was full and bright. Coraline was nervous her heart pounding she felt like she had just worked out. She decided to check downstairs but the cat was determined to stop took a while but she eventually moved the cat aside unaware that it was trying to warn her. Under her bed was a button eyed doll that looks like her it positioned like it was spying.

Coraline slowly and quietly across the hall and down the stairs making shore that not to wake up her parents that cat quietly followed along. Coraline froze when she heard rustling down the stairs and heard a pattern like something with hard sharp feet crawling around. She then heard the sound of a door being unlocked. She had reached the first floor and took a look around and saw nothing. Coraline has confused and still scared stiff the cat was watch as if it was waiting for pray.

Coraline check at the kitchen door it was still closed, untouched. She then looked at the front door it to be untouched. She widen her eyes the little door was the last door to checked she wanted turn and run upstairs but she had to be sure. The cat was very nervous for Coraline it creeps at a safe distant watching her closely. She slowly walked to the little door she checked around it seemed it hasn't been touched she put her finger in the lock her heart felt like it stop it was loosely open.

She opened it wide and saw brick she was finally relax mostly but wondered why and how it was open as she was thinking a dark shadow crept up from behind her the cat saw the creature and hissed and growled. Coraline moved the door around the creature reached up its claws made of metal thread nettle it started to breathe heavily. When Coraline back up to stand she felt rags that was formiliar her heart felt like it stop again. Coraline slowly turned around the creature whispered it predator tone _"you own me a life and this time you won't slip away"._ Coraline let out a powerful scream as the thunderstorm rolled in.

Mel woke up she assumed she just had a nightmare and went to check on her. She didn't find Coraline in bed so she checked down stairs the cat snuck up stairs and hid Coraline was nowhere to be found she saw the door swung open and a thought began race threw her mind . She called out to her but Coraline never answered. She ran upstairs to Charlie and shook him hard Charlie groaned and was half awake when he saw his in terror. Charlie she's gone, that really woke him up he knew who she was talking about he looked around and called out for her but never found her Mel began took cry loudly.


	10. Wybies Discovery A Choice Of Fate

Wybie's Discovery A Choice Of Fate

Wybie was all packed and ready to go his grandma was down stairs watching TV just he was about to leave off to your friend again Wyborne? Wybie responded yeah don't wait for me it's a camping trip you be very very careful dear she told him in a peculiar tone that made a bit curious. Wybie rode his bike through the forest all the way to the pink palace. He then saw red, white and blue lights blinking in the distant as he reached the clearing he pulled when he saw police cars parked right in front of the pink palace. Wybie rushed down there the neighbors were being question he saw the cops put crime scene tap all around the apartment as he was trying to get in a officer saw him and block his way.

Hey you can't be it's a crime scene but my friend lives here what happen the officer gave him a look and then told him to wait and went inside for a while. Wybie didn't want to wait he saw Mr. b finish talking to one of the cops. What happen? He asked poor Caroline has disappeared her parents say she was stolen Babinski told. Wybie eyes widen with horror he had strong clue about what happen they say someone broke in the house through the front door, odd thing is they didn't hear any banging. The officer came back out a let him know that he could come.

Wybie saw Mel in tears she was covering her face with her hand Charlie was rubbing her back but he was in no better mode. Wybie walked a little closer before she heard them talking he lend at the door frame to listen. All I heard was her screaming so I went to check on her but she was gone. Mel told the detective. You said she was acting strange can you describe by that. Charlie told how she had trouble sleeping. She panic out from the hall of mirrors at the amusement park and how she more quiet than usual.

Wybie felt soft fur at his legs and saw the cat rubbing on him. Do you know happen the cat ran up the stair hinting him to follow? They went upstairs into her room the cat went under the bed and pulled out a doll that looked like Coraline Wybie gasp with horror. Before Wybie could pick it up an officer had followed him into the room and saw it and grab it. The officer brought it into the kitchen were the detective and her parents were Wybie followed.

The boy and a cat found this under the bed he reported. the detective took a good look at it search around the room especially under the bed he ordered the officer went .recognize this he flashed it in front of her parents. Mel was shocked I thought Coraline had thrown that away. Charlie then said she never told us what she did with that and she doesn't play with dolls anymore. Before the detective could question Wybie he was called away by another emergency so he took the doll as evidence.

You'll find her won't you Mel begged we are going to examined the evidence and keep questioning around may we have a recent picture. Mel gave them the only recent picture she could find this year's photo she gave it to detective. the news was reporting the abduction and wanted to talk to the parent but they were too stressed. The officers kept searching around for an hour before they at last left. The news kept on show their case Wybie was the last one in the house beside her parents.

Wybie turned and saw the little door cracked he walked a little closer and opened it wider. He saw a dark web cover tunnel it had old toys, kid clothes, and game pieces in it. Wybie realized that what Coraline was seeing was real and her grandma was right all along. Wybie felt like he was in between a fork in the road. He could just walk away and forget this but then Coraline would be gone forever and after everything he seen and was told she would not be the last Wybie paused for a while then knew what he had to do.

He went upstairs to Coraline room and found Coralines packed bag still there he grab it pulled out liter he got from his grandma and went into the tunnel the cat followed him in. you should know she will sense you as soon as you get close to the other side. Wybie was surprised to hear the cat talk I have to go help she is my friend and no one else will believe this. The cat knew he was right there is a way to stop her you have to get the new key she making and the torn page you're looking for is chest it the answer to everything. Before Wybie could ask the cat was already gone the door cracked open he pulled out his baseball bat and was prepared to fight as he opened the door carefully.


	11. Trapped In Vengances The Mirrors Secret

Trapped in Vengeances The Mirror Secret

Coraline was tied to a table; her wrists, ankles, waist, and chest were strapped down tight with straps stronger then rope. She was blindfolded and gagged, she struggled as hard as she could but she could barely do anything. The beldam looked with great pleasure she had been waiting a year for this and being trapped for so long seem like forever. She had lost the three souls of the kids before Coraline and was weakening badly because of it but now that she had Coraline back and her key she and get refreshed and complete her plans with no interference. She was going to sew when she felt a sudden presents she used her mirror a saw that Wybie had enter into her world which pleased her even more "looks like you going to have some company my dear" Coraline felt a sudden jolt of fear.

Wybie took a good look around the house was decorated with a creepy, darkness bug theme even the boy in the picture had spider head four arms and legs and was drooling over a bug covered ice cream cone. He kept his guard up from what he'd been told the beldam was a clever trickster and traps can be found anywhere. He was thinking of what the met by the chest and where Coraline was he smell something good he went down the hall saw the kitchen fill with sorts of good food. He was hungry and wanted to go for it but remembered that the beldam would use food as part of her attraction and was stop by caution. "I suppose a little taste wouldn't hurt" Wybie the snuck in grab a slice of pizza and ate and zoomed out before anyone came in.

Something was wrong that was too easy there were no guards, traps, or anything then suddenly he felt strange like he was getting weaker, slower, his body felt heavy and he was blanking out. He realized the food was the trap it was tainted with something. He tried to fight as hard as he could but after a few minutes he dropped to the ground and was unconscious. The other father in his real form and the beldam looked down on him she was holding a can of sleeping powder. The other father picked him up and dragged him into a room prison behind a mirror.

When he woke up The floors and walls were wet the bed sank and it was moldy, he searched around for a way out. He was about to break down, doubts were running through his mind. He then heard a soft moan of a young girl "Coraline?" But all that appeared before him was a small light. The light circles around him and led him straight to a certain area. Wybie followed he wondered what it was trying to show the light disappeared inside the wall.

Wybie searched around he was hoping it would be way out; part of the cement wall was loose and unstable. He dug at the wall a little before huge chucks of it fell off and revealed a small hidden room inside the room was a small square hole and a mirror. He was disappointed he was hoping for a door a least Wybie then thought of the hole in the wall and thought that there may be something inside that would help him escape. He searched around the only thing he found was a chest which made him frustrated "this is hopeless" he cried out and threw the chest at the mirror.

He was shocked as he saw the chest went through the mirror instead of smashing it he went to check it out. He tried touching the mirror glass his hand went right through it of course he whispered and he jumped right through and found himself in a bedroom. He looked around there were mirrors everywhere in all shapes and sizes you can think of. He look at four golden framed mirrors one showing a little boy who mom always had to leave him, another was a tall girl who outcast from the world and her parents couldn't help much, the third was the one were Wybie's grandmother and her sister they didn't have much attention witch sparked a rivalry, when the beldam proposed the buttons to them both they both said no but eventually her sister said yes and his grandma found out what the beldam evil plot was but couldn't save her because the beldam blocked the door. Coralines story was the last and the beldam lost them all.

He looked around and saw the chest next a mirror that seem to be the oldest one when he reached down to get it notice something behind it. There was a hook on it and hanging on the hook was a small golden key much like the one to the small door. It seemed to be stuck to the hook so he pulled real hard until finally the hook came off but the mirror was about to fall. He knew if it smashed the beldam would hear and know he'd escaped he grabbed the mirror just in time but something caused the one next it to crash to the floor. Wybie put the key in his pocket and zoomed out of the room the other bobinsky looked in and saw the mirror but was too late to spot Wybie.


	12. The Answers And Rescue Has Come

The Answers And Rescue Has Come

Wybie searched around for a hiding spot it was only a matter of time when the beldam would come looking for him. He bump into something he looked up and saw a button eyed version of him witch was awkward to him. The other Wybie picked him up and led him into a closet they hid deep under a lot of stuff. He remembered the key he had and showed it to his button eyed version "you know what this unlocks"? the other Wybie didn't speak but took a good look at the key and smiled. he then looked at the real Wybie's other hand and saw the chest his other hand and lift it up shaking it as a hint.

Wybie took the hint and unlocked the chest inside was a crystal ball. The beldam was preparing to sew the buttons "witch do you want my dear plenty to choose from here". the beldam mockingly asked as felt a sense of accomplishment. Coraline tried to struggle some more but still to no avail her heart started to break. Coraline imagined herself being a ghost kid prisoner of the beldam's world never; to rest in peace, to see her parents again, and with that skeleton key the beldam had made the sense of sadness turned to horror when the thought of other kids following the same fate especially her friends. Coraline had to get out of this, find that key and make sure it was out of the reach of the beldam permanently

The two Wybie were searching the halls when they heard muffled grunts and a woman humming a tone they'd found Coraline and the beldam in the sewing room. They saw Coraline tie to the table and the beldam preparing to sew the button, they had to think of something fast. Wybie remembered his skull mask and the other Wybie had his chicken mask this gave them an idea. The needle was threaded the buttons were ready your mine forever more she said Coraline heart felt like it stop at the thought of becoming the beldams daughter. Just as the beldam was about put in the needle through the button she heard a thumb outside.

She looked outside at the hallway mirror and saw Wybie with his skull mask. "how did you"? she was about to ask but saw him run she decided to stop him herself and sew Coralines eyes later "I'll be back for you" and the beldam left. Coraline began to relax but became nervous again when she heard footsteps "hey jonesy it's me" Coraline was mostly revealed when she heard that voice. Wybie removed the chicken mask and untied Coraline arms and legs when she was lose enough she removed the gag and the blindfold thanks for saving me and lunged at him to hug him. She had stuff to ask and he had some things to tell.

"How did you find me and how did you know I was even gone" Coraline began "I was on my way to your house when I saw the cop cars park next to your house your parents are looking for you" Coraline was shocked and she thought her parents wouldn't even notice she was gone." When I got in she caught me but thanks to this other version of me, this ghost light, and this key I got, I found you the other me is keeping her busy while we get out of here". Wybie gave Coraline her bag and the left the room as fast as they could. The beldam manages to catch Wybie using a threaded net she made and place in the hall, Wybie tried to fight back but to no avail. "This time I'll put you in a prison you can't slip out of as she removed the mask she was shock to find out it was the Wybie she had made".


	13. Find The Key Escape To Freedom

Find The Key Escape To Freedom

Coraline and Wybie ran as fast as they could to the living room. They knew it was only way out of the fake world but as the within two inches of the door it disappeared. "NO" they both shouted, they patted, banged, and searched the wall but they could not find the exit. "What just happen"? Coraline asked "I did" someone said in a formiliar and wicked voice it was the beldam. As she was prepared to make a move "you know what I did wrong last time I gave you a chance of freedom through a game and you cheated me in the end but this time I'm not going to lose or be cheated" and two shadowed hands reached out towards the kids.

They burst down the hall and hid inside a room with three mirrors on each side, they got away for the moment. "What are we going to do now if we can't get to the living room how are we going to get out of here"? Wybie then thought of something "the mirrors" "what"? Coraline was confused "the mirrors are like doorways, one of them has got to lead to the living room". Coraline and Wybie tried to figure out which one of them leads to the living room when they heard growling. It was the beldam's bat-dogs tracking them they had to get away so they went for the mirror that lay in the center of the room.

They weren't in the living room they were in what seemed like a private room. It was filled with all sorts of evil witch craft it reminded them of the story. "Whoa check it out" Wybie stated it the center side of the room was a desk and on it an old folded piece of paper. "What's that"? Coraline asked they walked towards the desks grabbed the paper and unfolded it the page was smudged too smudged to even read and yet the tare seems formiliar. They both then thought of something Wybie pulled out the spell book went to the torn section and fitted the torn part on to the book.

The book made a bright glow the torn were gone and the page was fixed it was the long lost page and it revealed two incredibly, powerful, secrets The Ultimate Skeleton Key and The Instructions' Of Eternal Life. The Ultimate Skeleton Key has the power to open any type of door, anywhere. The Eternal Life Instructions' stated that the spelled will allow one to live forever if they are able to collect and keep souls it also states that it will make the collectors magic power stronger as they gain more souls and the younger the souls are the more powerful the magic. "This explains everything" Coraline stated they knew the reason the beldam took kids, why she feed on them, and what she was planning. "With that key in her hands she'll be able to go where ever she want's and take as many kids as she want's" they knew what they had to do now.

They searched around for that key but they could not find it "looking for something" this stopped them in their tracked they turned and found the beldam standing in front of the mirror blocking the exit." You two are far more persistent and cleverer then I thought". "We're not going to let going to let you get away with this". Then from behind the beldam a Mr. Babinski in the form of a giant ring master rat and a two headed bat-dog Ms. Spinks and forcible with long fangs appeared hissing, screeching and roaring from both sides. "Grab them both and make sure they can't slip away" the beldam ordered. the three monsters lunged at the kid but Wybie dumped the boiling pot in the center of the room right at them. It released a gas so strong and foggy it was blinding.

Both Coraline and Wybie stayed near the wall in hopes it would lead them to the mirror. But the beldam minions were getting close the good thing was they could not see or smell them. The beldam was trying to get senses of where they were as well. Coraline remembered she had an advantage the find it triangle she took out of bag and peep through the hole in the center. She saw the beldam and hanging from the beldams neck was a glowing rainbow key "that must be it" Coraline knew it was the skeleton key.

Coraline silently crept up near the beldam she saw a long rod and grabbed it. The beldam was moving around when caution so she didn't alert the kids. she felt something caught her key necklace and as she struggled and it only made it worse as Coraline was twisting it so she took it off .the beldam felt the key being pulled away and saw that Coraline was right next to the mirror Wybie had mange to catch up with her. Together they jumped through the mirror and escape "THEY ESCAPED AGAIN YOU IDIOTS, AFTER THEM" the beldam and her minions followed them out of the mirror.


	14. Which Mirror Leads To Our Escape

Which Mirror Leads To Our Escape

Coraline and Wybie ran out of the room, down the hallway and into the storage room. They shut the door and notice something shining behind the tools. The moved all the stuff and found another mirror hidden, they also heard footsteps as well approaching. "Quick before they catch us in here" Wybie whispered he then grabbed Coraline and pulled her through the mirror with him. The beldam looked in the closet but it was too late to catch them "they can't hide from me she said to herself" with a chuckle to an end.

Coraline and Wybie both landed in the garden area they tried to go back but the mirror vanished before they could go through it. "What do we do now" Coraline asked Wybie looked up; grabbed Coraline pulled her on her feet and pushed her towards the house "RUN" he shouted. It was the other father "Sorry" he moaned he was riding on a flying ant with large pincher, his hand were one with the controllers. "Mother making me, can't get away this time, run away" the other father cried out they ran into they ran across the bridge but the other father flew over it and crawled after them.

They were in the forest area of the garden they walked quickly with caution they knew that anything could be a trap. They looked around, vines were everywhere, and they heard hissing, curing, and growls from each direction. Wybie felt his foot caught on something he looked down one and of the vine had his foot "Coraline" he cried out. Coraline watch with horror as the vine was rapping itself around Wybie it then hang him from a branch. Coraline could hear the other father coming she had to think of something fast and she remembered she had the garden clippers in her bag.

She began to cut the vines one by one but time was running out and the other father was getting closer. She cut till she could not reach the vine the last vine at top of the truck near the branch. Wybie was still hanging on the branch he became more and more nervous as the other father kept on coming. Coraline climbed up the truck of the tree she reached for the vine with all her strength she felt herself slipping was with an extra stretch she snipped the clipper and cut the vine just in time before she fell. Wybie fell down from the branch and was free he helped Coraline get back on her feet and they ran for it.

Coraline and Wybie ran all the way to the center of the garden area, the other father was on their tail. It was a swampy area, there were vine coming out of the swamp but on top of the swamp lily pads were mean looking frogs. A bug was flying toward them it landed on a rock the frog stretched out it tong and caught the bug and it pulled both the rock and the bug toward it with ease, the frog dropped the rock and ate the bug the vine pulled the rock down to make it sink faster. They knew the only option was to go around the swamp but this gave them an idea. They waited near the swamp at a safe distance until the other father came.

When the other father had finally reached them, he closed the ants' wings and charged right after them. Just as it was about to catch Coraline she dodges him just in the nick of time. The other father ant machine turned towards them but was dangerously close to the swamp. The frogs and vines started to pull them in Coraline wanted to save the other father but Wybie stopped her knowing she would only sink along with him. Before his head went under the swamp, he shouted "go to the theater hurry" as he sank the entire area turned to stone and everything was frozen.

Coraline was sad for the other father considering that he was good at heart, she remembered what he said and went straight to the theater the makeup and costume rooms should have mirrors but which one we use them both thought. They went in with caution as they went through the ragged Kurten they saw the whole room was empty not chairs carpets or outer lighting just an empty space with a stage. As they walked towards the stage they heard a growls-hissing sound from above they looked up.

Ms. Spink/forcible and a whole army of bat-dogs was waiting for them when they were close enough the Kurten seal off the exit and turned into a wall the bat-dogs and their leader began to swoop down on them both. The dodged every one of them but they knew they could not keep this up forever, Wybie searched around his bag and found two flashlights, he tossed one to Coraline. They flash the light at the bat-dogs the light in their eye made them confused and made them attack each other. They flashed both their light at Ms. Spink/forcible she was blinded, some the confused bat-dogs accidently attack them, they screeched in pain, and the all fell to the floor, they then also became stone and was frozen as well and so did the rest of the room.

They ran straight to the back of the room saw an opening that lead to the costume area in the back of the room was another mirror they stopped for a sec. "I bet it will lead us to another trap" Wybie said but they heard a ripping sound from outside the theater was being torn apart "we don't have a choice" Coraline shouted and they leaped into the mirror. They went into Mr. Bobinski apartment. It looked nothing like his apartment. It looked like a large tent with seating areas and a ring master staging area.

A long, wide hallway stretched out before them they slowly walked towards it and as they were in the hallway the exit also seal off shut. Hundreds of rats leaped into a line, cannons appeared before them. They shot the cannons and incredibly sticky gum was shot at them. They dodge it but as they did the notice the gum had hit one of the cannons and the rats that were using it. They kept dodging the rat's fire and getting them to shoot each other weakening their number.

As they went through to the other side of the hall it was a large opening area the other Bobbinski the human/rat had a large gum wipe in his hand. He hissed and lashed out at them but only to hit a rat and slammed the rat on the tent the rat was webbed down to the tent wall. The other rats were ready to support him in the center of the opening the rats were ready to fire the remaining cannons they brought and a large cannon at them both the rat ring master leaped towards them. Wybie analyzed them and notice that the small cannons were right behind the large.

Wybie ran right towards the small cannons living Coraline behind which made her more scared. The small cannons aimed directly at Wybie but that was intention as he dodges the fired gum, the rats controlling the large cannon were stuck. Wybie then aimed it at the rat-man Bobinski and before he could turn the cannon fired and stuck him to the wall making him drop the whip hissing and screeching as he struggled to get free. Coraline grabbed it before the rats and the area turned frozen in stone. The whip remained the way it was and so did the mirror, they were very nervous this was it the mirror to the living room and they knew who was waiting for them ahead. The looked behind them and saw the area ripping apart they looked at each other, grabbed each other's hands, and leaped into the mirror just in time.


	15. Up And Out The Door Into The Woods

UP And Out The Door Into The Woods

Coraline and Wybie land right on to the living room floor. The room was in a spooky bug like theme just like before. The cockroach closet was guarding the little door they looked behind the coach no one was sitting on it. "Something's not right" Coraline stated "yay this is too easy" Wybie noted "too easy huh"? they recognized the voice it was the beldam. then the living room floor sank the wood floor shed off to reveal a metal spider web. They center sank and so did they looked up and saw the beldam standing at the edge of the fire place floor. "Just like old time eh kids" she then unleased three giant spiders after them.

They spilt from each other causing the spiders to pile on one another. They climbed the metal web Wybie however got his jacket caught on the metallic web. He struggles to get free but unfortunately the spiders were already free themselves and one of them climbs after him. Coraline saw what was happening but remembered she still had the gum whip she stole. she lashed at the coffee table which was nearest to Wybie and the spider.

As the spider got close Coraline used her strength to pull the coffee table down on to the spider. The table knocked the spider down back into the center of the web. The gum got the spider stuck to the table Coraline notice another spider climbing towards her. she saw a wall lamp and lashed at it climbed up to the remaining floor board edge and got away just in time. She turned and saw Wybie trying to get to the floor board edge as well but as she was prepared to help him the beldam grabbed her.

Wybie saw what was happening had to think of something fast then he remembered he had pack a cross bow and string he tied the string to the arrow and aimed for the beldam. Coraline was fighting the beldam trying to keep the sowing needle away from her eyes. When the beldam was winning she felt a suction cup attached to her she looked and find out that Wybie shot her. this distraction gave Coraline a chance to push the beldam away when they were separated Wybie pulled the beldam down on to one of the spiders and they both tumbled down to the center. Coraline then used the gum whip to pull the coach roach closet away from the door and on the remaining spider.

The beldam was furious she did not want to lose; she knew, she used the key to the door to make that skeleton key if she lost it she would be trap in her own world forever. With all her strength she pushed the spiders off of her and zoomed after them both. Coraline and Wybie had just open the door when they saw the beldam coming after them, they crawled right through the door and as Coraline was about to close it and lock it the beldam ripped the door off. Wybie pulled her "come on" he shouted Coraline kicked the beldam in the face and crawled to the door in her world as fast as she could. The beldam chase them both she grabbed Coralines leg by the time Coraline reached her world Wybie tripped and fell and the crystal ball fell out of his bag.

The beldam saw it and gasp she knew what would happen if it brook. "GAVE IT BACK" she demanded and reached for it but Wybie grabbed it first. "Let Coraline go first Wybie" shouted back. Coralines parents ran down stairs to see what was happening they were shocked at what they were seeing. Mel went and got one of Charlie's golf clubs "Coraline duck" Wybie shouted Mel swung the golf club at the beldam causing her to let go Coraline ducked her head just in time. Charlie tried to shut the door but the beldam pushed him back and ripped the door to their world off as well.

Mel jumped in front of Coraline "you keep away from her" she warned but the beldam pushed her out of the way. Coraline pushed herself and made a break for the door Wybie was waiting for her. the beldam was just about to grab them both when the cat pounced on top of her head the beldam fought back making sure it didn't scratch her eyes off again. It bought Coraline and Wybie time to get outside but eventually the beldam threw the cat off. Coralines parents joined the chase. Coraline and Wybie ran for into the wood looking for a place to hide and break this stuff.

Coraline friends were coming to see why they hadn't seen her and Wybie in a while. they saw their friend running towards them with terrified looks on their faces." What'cha running from looper" John shouted "HER" they both said pointing at the beldam who was chasing them. John and Anna followed along with their friends." What's going on"?! Anna asked we can't let her get theses they saw the key and the orb in their hands.

The beldam used her magic to bring things to life first roots came out of the ground and caught Coraline by her feet. "Here"! Anna shouted and Coraline tossed the key to Anna. The beldam got Wybie's feet stuck in the mud she made Wybie threw the key at john and john caught it. "ENOUGH"! the beldam screeched with fiery and shot at the tree with her magic the tree grabbed John before could get away. "Anna it up to you now" John shouted and threw then key at Anna. Anna caught it and found a rock surface ahead "perfect" she said to herself.

Anna was looking in her bag for something to break them with while she felt something rap around her and tied her arms. She screeched as was pulled back by the beldams' cursed vines the others were tied in the same way. The kids struggled to no avail Mel and Charlie caught up with them just in time. "I was aiming for two but I got four instead" she said she was very delighted by her victory. She pulled out a thread and a needle and pulled Coraline towards her "you're going to be my forever" "NO" Mel cried out.

"Not this time" a voice said she turn, it was glaring at her she recognized her from before the twin of the sweat ghost girl. She took her metal cane and slammed it on the crystal ball shattering into hounds of pieces. The beldams were eyes and mouth were wide open; glowing bright yellow she seem to be melting then pieces of her body was glowing she let out a powerful screech and roar "AHHHHHHH, OHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she exploded into glowing dust. Her magic was lifted everything was turning normal again. The vines that tied up the kid were loosening they were free and finally safe the skeleton key had lost it magic effects.

Coralines parents rushed towards their daughter Mel grab her by the head and showered her with affection and tears of relief. They looked at the ghost light that was hovering over the remains of the crystal ball. It took the shape and form of a beautiful young girl. Wybie and Coraline recognize her from the story they read "Mary" the both said. Mary shook her head gave them a smile as her way of silently thanking them and then floated into the sky joining the star they looked up with pride and happiness "maybe now they can rest Wybie" they knew that Cedric and Muriel finally had their daughter back.

Thing were getting better and better by each day. They manage to clear thing up with the police saying that Coraline got into an accident in the well so the city sealed it off. and the jones also had a specialist to seal up the little door. Coraline and Wybie told their friends what happen between them and the beldam her friends were thrilled but jealous and mad at the same time because they didn't invite them to tag along. The cat got caught coming into the house one time and when Coraline asked if she could keep him they let her and gave him a collar his name was shadow. As for the skeleton key Coraline kept it not only as a reminder but also for useful purposes. When it was time for bed they all slept peacefully at their accomplishments the cat open one eye and winked at us.

THE END

I hoped you enjoyed my stories please read my other ones and see what you think.


End file.
